Case With the Earls
by BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf
Summary: Continuation of my first story New Case With Mai's Brother's. Mai and the gang got a case at London and were teleported to the past! They meet Earls, demons, angels, and other stuff! Story hopefully better than summary. T for language and other stuff. Maybe Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah sorry for the very small first story but hey it was my first story. Anyway this is the sequel so I promise it'll be better than the first just be patient. And sorry for the long update! All Characters are alive and Alois and Claude are in their too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

Lula frowned she really didn't like the idea of them getting hurt one bit. Naru accepted the case despite the look on his mother's face showing her displeasure about this case "Okay I'll take the case. Make sure-" Naru started but was cut off by the triplets and Alucard "You won't be needing anything since it seems like it transports people to the past and plus you got everyone that can possibly be of use to you." They all said surprisingly at the same time. Everyone else agreed and Naru also agreed seeing they made a point. "Never mind then." Naru said. Everyone sort of laughed at how Naru was so easy to persuade now. The rest of the day was everyone packing and having fun. They were in for one hell of a surprise!

* * *

Mai's POV

Since we knew the time was in the 1800s we decided to get new clothes to fit in with the time frame. Lula and Martin got their custom designers to measure us and ask what we liked and other stuff, we decided Masako should still wear fancy kimonos since back then it wasn't strange for Asian foreigners to visit, Ayako should wear bright red dresses and gloves, the Twins and Lin would be dressed up fancy like Earls since surprisingly their family had a lot of money from the old days enough to make them richer than rich even in the old days, Sarah dressed as a simple woman, John is wearing simple gentlemen clothing and so is Bou-san and Laurance, Yasu being his dramatic awesome self got fancy butler suits with Alucard and my brothers and James, as for me I decided to be more complicated than the rest I dressed sorta like the outfit for peasants/farmers (with sorta Ciel's shorts but different colors of course) and I had tophats that matched my outfits. (Almost forgot some of the characters Lol. I'm not good at describing things at all even when I talk so yeah ^^' Oh and Madoka's not comin' with them to the past by the way.)

When we all got our outfits me and Sarah were scolded by everyone something about not getting girly enough outfits. Then we went to the airport and got on a PRIVATE PLANE! I swear that was the best ride I had in my LIFE! But anyway after we got off it was dark so we went to Lula's mansion to stay a night. When we got their almost everyone was gaping at how huge it was. Like damn I swear it was fourteen houses combined with a bunch of luxuries around and crap. Then Naru said "Pick up your jaws before you lose them like your IQ." All of us either glared or just smirked at him and shrugged. We all walked in and our eyes practically flew out of it's sockets it was even better inside and they even had servants greeting them! Naru than said "Let's go to the living room and discuss what we will do over there." We all nodded and followed the rich family to their living room. We all sat down but some stood up or sat on the floor even though there was space on other places.

After we all settled in Naru got straight to the point, "When we enter the time portal we will all likely be separated like the other people who went in. That is why we are all giving you some money so you'll last for a month without us. Also since we'll be separated I want everyone to search for each other to regroup. *we all nodded seriously* I also want everyone to immediately get jobs and try to find the source of this phenomenon. Also I would like if the ones dressed in butler costumes to stay with at least one of the finer dressed people for you to blend in because it will be weird if a butler didn't have a master. Also since some of us can contact each other I want all of us to stay in contact at all times, that means you Mai.*I glared at him* When we regroup we will discuss what we found more thoroughly." Me, my brothers, Sarah, James, and secretly Alucard all shared a look meaning that we either find one another first, or contact the other once we get a chance.

Then we started eating dinner that was prepared for us. Alucard and Yasu were on both sides of me we aere all also have a conversation with each other. "Yuji and you look good together but now that I think about it you look good with everyone and so does Alucard! You guys would be the best players ever!" Yasu said, then we all started thinking about it and matched ourselves with everyone and found that it was true! Than me and Alucard exclaimed "Holy shit your right!" Than we all bust out laughing. Then Alucard said "Now that I think about it Mai even looks like a good couple with her brothers." We all paused than Yasu grinned and yelled "YUJI PROMOTES INCEST!" That caught everyone's attention and they all turned to us, stopping their conversations. I laughed at his outburst and hit him behind the head for being loud. Everyone was silent before Bou-san said "What do you mean by Yuji promotes incest?" The others nodded agreeing.

Alucard looked at me silently asking if he could just hit Yasu and I nodded. Yasu was about to tell them but Alucard smacked him before he could say anything. I bust out laughing and some started snickering. Than Masako asked "So what did he mean by that anyway?" I smiled at her before saying "Do you really wanna know?" everyone nodded eagerly and I saw Alucard look at me angrily telling me not to do it but I did it anyway smirking at him "Well it started with Yasu implying me and Alucard can look like an awesome couple with everyone. Then me and Alucard thought about it and saw that it was true. Than Alucard said that I looked like a nice couple with even my brothers. Got it now?" Alucard's eye's were burning holes in my back while everyone laughed. Than my brothers went beside me, Sai on the left Kai on the right, they put their arms around my waist and than we all said "Do we?" Than everyone stopped laughing and looked at us with wide eyes. We all grinned and said "Maybe we should give it a try. We've always been close."

Than Sarah said "That is just freaky." Everyone nodded but the we just smirked and went back to what they were doing. After dinner everyone watched tv then went to bed after taking a shower.

The next day everyone got dressed in their new outfits and went to the house that had the time portal. Everyone had a bag with all their clothes and necessities that they'll need. Me and Alucard were the first ones near the portal "We we'll see ya later!" I said smiling and waving as me and Alucard went through the portal.

3rd Person POV

After Mai and Alucard walked through the portal everyone else walked through hoping for the best and of course preparing for the worst. Some landed in places with others while some were alone. Mai and Alucard made it to a forest somewhere together, they smiled at each other and started walking towards a random direction that was going to lead them to a two very bored earls and company. John was teleported to a busy town alone but met with Masako, then they met with Naru and Ayako. Gene and Bou-san were lucky since they were teleported to the same place Sarah and Kai were. James was also teleported to the forest and met with Alucard and Mai. Yasu met with Lin and Sai in town.

First with John's Group John's POV

I was happy that I found Oliver-san, Miss Hara, and Ayako-san. I am now currently walking with them through town when Oliver-san said "I am going to try to communicate with my brother to see if knows where the others are now." We all nodded and started talking "I can't wait to go shopping for jewelry later on! Want to join me Masako?" Ayako asked. Miss Hara nodded but then I said "I don't think that is a good idea Ayako-san. I mean we should focus on regrouping first." Ayako sighed and then we heard Naru say, "John's right. By the way while you were talking I found out my brother's with Bou-san, Sarah, and Kai. Kai's going to try and contact Mai and Sai. And we'll try to group with them as soon as possible." We all nodded. I silently prayed that everyone was alright. Than we heard a yell "Hey Naru, Masako, John and Ayako!" We turned and saw Sai, Yasu and Lin rushing towards us waving(not Lin of course). I smiled as they caught up to us. "I just got the message from Kai when I saw you." Sai said smiling at us. Thank God they were alright but now I'm worry about Mai, James, and Yuji.

Now Gene's group Gene's POV

I got the message from Naru and smiled he seemed worried about us. I told Kai to contact his other triplets and then got another message from Naru _"We just met up with Lin, Yasu, and Sai. I just told Sai to try and contact Mai. Did Kai contact her already?" _I then asked "Kai, any luck with Mai?" but hew didn't respond it was like he was busy with something at hand, he had a serious face and looked pretty angry right now so I'm guessing yes he did. _Then I responded "I'm guessing yes because he looks angry and serious." then Naru responded "So does Sai. Try to group up with us and we'll figure out what to do with the rest."_ Then our connection cut and I looked over to Kai, he looked like he was having an argument so I asked while putting a hand on his shoulder "What's wrong?" He jolted a little at my touch and responded with "I'm pissed because Mai thinks that Chocolate is better than strawberry and Sai thinks vanilla is the best when clearly strawberry's the best! They need their tastebuds checked my god! And Mai also thinks a Spider is better than a centipede and Sai thinks that a freaking worm is better! Come on! Don't they know that strawberry is the ultimate flavor of milk and that a centipede had a hundred legs and a hundred is a very lucky number!" Me and the others bust out laughing when we heard that.

"You looked like you were about to rip someone's head off just because you were fighting over bugs and milk flavors!" Bou-san said while laughing. Than I said "So Mai is alright?" He then said "Yeah she's more than fine and she's also with Yuji and James. I swear my older sister can be such a bi-" He was cut off by Bou-san hitting him over the head. I laughed with Sarah for a while but eventually we finally calmed down. I then told my brother everything and even he snickered at it. I smiled this was going to be an exciting case for sure!

And Finally My Favorite Psychic's Group Mai's POV

We were all admiring the lovely forest and it's animals and plants. I just finished my talk with my brothers, man I love messing with them! I was now singing a song enjoying everything.

Oh the sky's a beautiful blue

The sun's up shining bright

And I'm walking with my head held up high

You never know when it's gonna turn to the worst

So enjoy it now and remember it later

I see a deer with it's baby

She's teaching it how to walk

I see a beautiful lake with some awesome fish

Man I am so happy

No narcissistic boss asking for tea

No bickering couple who doesn't know how to say I love you

No dirty jokes

Well maybe

No fights

No arguments

And no awkward silence

I then just hummed the rest and enjoyed the scenery with my two companions who were talking but I don't care about that. Then I saw a lively mansion with music blasting out of it I think it was Devil's Trill. The others noticed it too when we walked closer I felt a demon's presence like Alucard, Alucard also seemed to noticed and looked like he was ready if he needed to fight. When we got closer I noticed that it was a sort of party all of us looked at each other and shrugged meaning we weren't going to go in and that it wasn't necessary. So we turned around and was about to start walking but we heard someone shout "Hey you!" Then we turned around to see a blond little boy with blue eyes, wearing a purple jacket,some shorts, knees socks, black boots with ribbons, green shirt, and a big black bow tie. He was at the door pointing at me with a butler next to him. The butler had golden eye's and smooth black hair, he also had glasses. I noticed that he had a demon sorta aura and that he was glaring at Alucard and Alucard was glaring right back.

* * *

**End! Sorry for the long wait and shtuff. Well anyway see ya next time! Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously;

I then just hummed the rest and enjoyed the scenery with my two companions who were talking but I don't care about that. Then I saw a lively mansion with music blasting out of it I think it was Devil's Trill. The others noticed it too when we walked closer I felt a demon's presence like Alucard, Alucard also seemed to noticed and looked like he was ready if he needed to fight. When we got closer I noticed that it was a sort of party all of us looked at each other and shrugged meaning we weren't going to go in and that it wasn't necessary. So we turned around and was about to start walking but we heard someone shout "Hey you!" Then we turned around to see a blond little boy with blue eyes, wearing a purple jacket,some shorts, knees socks, black boots with ribbons, green shirt, and a big black bow tie. He was at the door pointing at me with a butler next to him. The butler had golden eye's and smooth black hair, he also had glasses. I noticed that he had a demon sorta aura and that he was glaring at Alucard and Alucard was glaring right back.

* * *

Mai's POV

Me and James shared a look and than turned to the boy "Yes?" I said confused. "You should join the party! Please! Your friends can come with you." the boy said with puppy eyes. I looked at James and he nodded, then I said "Sure." then the boy grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the party with James and the two demons who are still glaring at one another. When I was inside there was two indians sitting with two asians, the girl on the boys lap, another fancy little boy with another demon butler and a blond little girl trying to drag the boy over to dance with her, she has a personal maid I'm guessing next to her, a cute guy that has a straw hat, a guy dressed like a chef with a cigarette, and a red head dressed like a maid with glasses, then all the others I'm guessing are just extras seeming as they don't stand out at all. Then everyone turned to us. I could feel and see all the eyes on me which made me very uncomfortable so I looked over at the performers who were again demon butlers but they were triplets, ha reminds me of me and my brothers. Than the little boy who was still grabbing my hand said "I'm Alois Trancy and this is my butler Claude. And we are having a party now as you can see. Who are you guys?" I replied with "I'm Mai Taniyama(I forgot how to spell her last name. XD) this over here *I gestured to James* is my friend James, and this is another friend of mine called Yuji *I gestured to Alucard*" Alois nodded and then the song ended and changed to something more dancible and upbeat.

Alois then dragged my to the dance floor and started to spin in a circle and dance, I started dancing too and next thing I know I'm having a bunch of fun with him, we're talking and laughing and dancing to our hearts content now. We took a break and got something to eat. I noticed James and Alucard talking and flirting with some girls, then I giggled at that James was always a flirt and now I can tell Aucard is too. I continued munching on my cookie and then the little girl approached me. "Hello! I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy! And what's your name?" I could tell that she is a very innocent, care-free, little girl who is very curious, I hope that someone doesn't use that against her. "I'm Mai. Nice to meet you Lizzy." I said and smiled at her. Lizzy said "Your a great dancer you know that!" then our conversation sprouted to her fiance and everything else with her maid named Paula joining in. We all danced and I told them about my friends and stuff. Alois danced with Lizzy and me.

I could tell that Alois had a rivalry with Lizzy's fiance named Ciel she told me. I noticed that their butlers also had a rivalry which I'm sure has something to do with the case. I walked over to Alucard and James who were by the buffet table surrounded by girls. I got through the girls quickly, I'm used to it due to the people I hang around with(Bou-san*he's popular*, Yasu *Also popular*, Ayako*Surprisingly all of her co-workers and more are in love with her*, Masako *Duh movie star*, the twins *everyone knows that they have multiple fan clubs*, Sarah*Way to much devoted fans*, James*his fans are all over the freakin' world*, my brothers*Every where they stalk them*) when I got to them they said "Yo Mai!" I just smirked and said "Yeah whatever. Now we need to speak in private so tell your fans to leave or I'll tell them." then James said "Okay cause I don't want them to be traumatized when you tell them. Sorry lovely beautiful girls but we need to talk in private so please leave." Alucard looked confused at what he said but smirked and did the same.

Eventually the crowd died down and we were left alone. I glanced at the demon butlers and said "James can you cast an incantation so that no one can hear our conversation. I'm pretty sure you have that power today." James nodded and cast it. I saw the demons' eyes narrow at us but I just turned to James and Alucard. "I'm pretty sure the phenomenon was caused by the two child earls. The one that invited us here is Alois Trancy, his rival is Ciel Phantomhive. They both have entered demon contracts. *James gasped* I can sense there are more than just those two demons here, there are about six here. I'm sure Yuji can sense them too. I'll contact the others and tell them to teleport near here, I'm, sure Sarah has that ability today, we should get more information on them while we wait. Until everyone else comes you are to tell me everything you find out." I stated seriously looking each one of them in the eye. They nodded quickly then James left but still kept the spell on all of us. "Alucard you are to gather information on all of the servants from those two earls and of course the earls, the indians, the red haired woman and her butler, and the Chinese girl and man too. That's an order." I said with the contract on my back glowing a bit and Alucards eyes glowed as he bowed and ran at inhuman speed out the building and party.

I calmly made my way to Ciel who being the wallflower that I see he is, stayed in his little corner only talking to his butler and glaring at his rival. "Hey little boy why don't you dance with me?" I asked him. His and his butler's eyes widened surprised at my proposition he looked like he was about to say no but his butler whispered something in his ear that made him stop. "Fine then." He said grumpily, I smiled a big smile and dragged him to the dance floor.

3rd Person POV

After Ciel was dragged by Mai to the dance floor, Lizzy was dragged to the dance floor by Alois. It was a twirly song so that's just what they did, twirl around each other, meeting sometimes with Ciel and Alois spitting arguments that Mai didn't miss and Mai and Lizzy giggling. During the dance Mai contacted her brothers _"Hey ya guys there?" Mai asked, her brothers responded with "Yup." "You guys grouped with everyone else right?" Mai asked "Yeah." they said "get Sarah to teleport all you guys to my location. Chanel your powers into her for you guys to teleport safely and without it hurting her." Mai said then they said "Ok." And the connection cut. _Then Ciel asked her "Why did you invite me to dance? And why are you here you don't seem like a noble." 'A clever one ain't he' Mai thought. "You seemed down in the dumps and come on your cute, you should be smiling! And Lizzy tries so hard you should smile a true smile once and a while, I saw what you did earlier. And the reason why I'm here is because Alois invited me and my friends, also i have noble friends who will be here soon." Mai said smiling at his surprised face.

Mai's POV

Then we heard someone yell "Mai!" and they both jumped apart as I was engulfed in a huge hug from Bou-san, Yasu, Sai, Kai, Laurance, and Sarah. I laughed at them when Ayako smacked them all behind the head with her purse. Now everyone was looking at them surprised at their intrusion and also surprised at how they acted. Naru shook his head as he, Lin, Masako, and James walked up to me. James and I helped the others up and I said "Hey guys." the more silent ones like Naru, Lin and Masako nodded as the others other than James said "Hi" I then noticed the looks we were getting and felt a little uncomfortable. Then Alois and Claude came up to me "Who are these people?" Alois said as he hugged my arm protectively to which my brothers lifted him up to which hisbutler responded by quickly grabbing Alois back. Then my brothers stuck to my side not letting Alois near me, I stifled a laugh at how childish they were being, I then noticed Ciel and his butler studying us. When Sebastian got back I don't know. Then I noticed someone no I mean Alucard behind me to which my brothers and the others jumped(even Naru and Lin but just a little). I turned around and hugged Alucard but I only did that to whisper "Did you get it?" in his ear and he said "Yes."

I smiled and let go seeing Alois fuming and then Lizzy came up to me and said with an innocent voice "You guys look soo cute together! Is he your boyfreind?" Everyone stopped for a second and everyone I mean everyone turned to us. We looked at each other and secretly communicated through our eyes, "Maybe we are? Maybe we aren't?" we said in sync as we smiled and wrapped our arms around each other. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at us. I giggled as Alucard chuckled and then I remembered, "Oh yeah I almost forgot. This is Alois, Claude, Elizabeth or Lizzy, and Paula, I met them here at the party. Also there's Ciel and Sebastian. Here are my brothers Sai and Kai, we are all triplets. Yuji, Yasu, Ayako, Masako, Laurance, Sarah, Housho or Bou-san, James, and the twins are Oliver and Eugene or Gene, the grumpy one is Oliver, the outgoing one is Gene." I introduced gesturing to each one as I said there name. Everyone shaked hands and said their greetings. then me and Alucard shared a thought 'Well this is going to be interesting'

* * *

** End! Sorry for not updating in a while and for giving you such sucky chapters and such. Anyway Bye-Bye!**


End file.
